1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting a carburetor having a body made of synthetic resin and, more particularly, to a heat insulating structure thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a carburetor having a body made of synthetic resin comes into wide use for the purpose of reducing the weight and size and lowering the manufacturing cost. Such a carburetor having a body made of synthetic resin has a tendency that it is difficult to be heated in comparison with the carburetor having a body made of metal (diecast by aluminum), while it is difficult to be cooled, thereby resulting in various drawbacks such as vapor lock phenomenon due to the residual heat at the re-starting of the engine. Therefore, in order to maintain a proper temperature of the carburetor to avoid the above described drawbacks, it is necessary to arrange the carburetor at a position spaced apart from a cylinder of the engine to which the carburetor is connected and which acts as a heat source. In the case of a carburetor which is directly mounted on the suction port of a cylinder of the engine with a heat insulating member interposed therebetween, it is necessary to use a thick heat insulating member, thereby causing a drawback that the length of the mounting portion of the carburetor is rendered to be long.